First Loves, Never Dies
by killerqueen04
Summary: "The first love never dies" y eso lo conocen bien Orihime e Ichigo. Serie de Oneshoots que contaran de manera divertida las formas en como Ichigo y Orihime muestran su amor. ICHIHIME!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Ya sé, ya se, ustedes pensaran que demonios hago publicando otro fic! Es que entiendanme, una pareja como ichi x Hime me causa insomnio y adicción a la escritura, xDD Bueno, este fic, será una serie de drabbles u Oneshoot que no tendrá nada que ver unos con otros. Unos serán Universo Alterno, otros continuando la serie, y algunos serán pues... cosas locas que me he inventado, xDD Todos serán "fluffys" o cómo diablos se llame, xDD Abra mucho romanticismo y algunos OCC. Quiero que todas las ichihimistas de FF nos propongamos aumentar nuestra cantidad de fic! Me enoja entrar a FF y ver cinco o seis ichirukis por día ¬¬ No! ICHIHIMISTAS! Pongámonos en pie de lucha, xDD - Con estas palabras no quiero ofender ningún paring, etc, xDD

Bien, aquí dejo a mi nuevo ayudante, que estará anunciando mi Disclaimer. Aizen…

**Aizen-sama:** _"La obra Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, la escritora de este fic, Killerqueen-sempai, no es la dueña legitima. Pero muy pronto planeo hacerme dueño de todo, y llegar a ser el..."_

**Killerqueen-sempai**: _"mmm, Aizen, ¿planeas hacer qué?"_

**Aizen-sama:** _"Nada, nada, Killerqueen-sempai. Solo decía que si usted fuese la propietaria de Bleach seria multimillonaria."_

**Killerqueen-sempai: **_*coloca los ojos en blanco* estas castigado. Un mes sin ir al Salón de Belleza._

**Aizen-sama:**_ "Nooo, eso nooo"_

**First Love, Never Dies**

Orihime no podía creer como era que ese hombre de tez sumamente blanca, y de ojos verdes intensos estaba frente a ella. Quizás el había sido perdonado, porque después de todo quizás no era malo. Sus ojos grises mostraban su mirada confundida, mientras observaba como él se probaba el Gigai. Las ropas que mostraba era el uniforme escolar, el que el ex espada observaba con un dejo de curiosidad. Claro está, el resto de los chicos vio con mala cara que el joven haya llegado hasta Karakura, pero Orihime lo había defendido, y estos decidieron darle una "oportunidad" con excepción de Ichigo. Urahara le entrego un gigai que desvaneciera casi por completo sus poderes, en señal de que el también dudaba. Pero al menos no le habían enviado de nuevo a Hueco Mundo, como deseaba hacer Ichigo. Luego de tener su gigai, ambos salieron de la tienda de Urahara.

—Mujer, ¿Qué se supone que hacen los humanos en el "instituto"?— pregunto Ulquiorra mientras caminaba al lado de Orihime. Su voz y expresión eran las mismas de antes, pero Orihime sabía que estaba curioso, todo por la forma en que observaba. Sus ojos eran la única forma de que Orihime conociera alguna emoción, y a veces era difícil conocer si tenía miedo, enojo, cansancio, o si sentía algo más.

—Los humanos vamos al instituto a aprender, para luego ir a la universidad y escoger una carrera. Yo estudiare para ser doctora. Tú deberías comenzar a pensar en que estudiar. Yo creo que podrías ser doctor, o un buen abogado. — respondió Orihime con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y si lo conozco todo? Para que debo ir, conozco muchas cosas que ni siquiera los humanos conocen. — respondió con cierta altanería el ex espada. Orihime negó la cabeza, con una pequeña risa traviesa. El chico de verdad que no había cambiado mucho, aunque ahora era un poco mas accesible para hablar, seguía teniendo esa "altanería y orgullo" arrancar.

—Ese es el problema Ulquiorra- kun, que lo que tú conoces, no te servirá aquí. Deberás aprender todo lo de los humanos para poder sobrevivir. Porque no podrás hacer mucho con los poderes que tienes y además el gigai los ha comprimido — aclaro Orihime. Ulquiorra continuo el camino en silencio, estaba frustrado, ¿Por qué debía entrar a un instituto, donde estaría el estúpido shinigami sustituto? Se detesto por su mala suerte. —No es tan malo, Ulqui-kun, ya verás que te diviertes. — el rostro de Ulquiorra embozo una mueca. ¿Desde cuándo se conoce que Ulquiorra era divertido? Suspiro de mala gana y entro con ella al instituto.

El primer día de clases había sido estupendo, al menos para Orihime, ya que se percato de que Ulquiorra era muy inteligente. Claro, ella no dudaba que él lo fuera, pero debía aceptar que se sentía algo preocupada de ver como él actuaria enfrente de tantos humanos. Para su sorpresa y la de Kurosaki – que juraba y perjuraba que el chico haría una masacre en el instituto- Ulquiorra se comporto normal, al menos para ser un hollow.

El chico se la había pasado tranquilo, respondiendo sus ejercicios, pero siempre con esa mirada que no expresaba nada. Solo abría la boca cuando era extremadamente necesario. Así fue durante una semana. Tatsuki e Ishida además de Orihime eran los únicos que hablaban con él. Ishida pensaba que era una gran ventaja tener a alguien tan inteligente y organizado como él en el instituto, ya que así podían hablar de cosas sensatas.

Aunque Ulquiorra no lo aceptara, el Quincy le agradaba, por eso hablaba con él en los recesos o durante los descansos en las clases. Ichigo estaba realmente celoso, no solo se quería llevar a SU Orihime –el chico se había percatado de que estaba enamorado de ella- sino que también pretendía llevarse a SUS amigos. Se sentía realmente frustrado. Él era el bueno, el que había ayudado a detener a Aizen, y el que hacia las cosas correctamente –bueno, en algunos casos- pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que él había muerto por culpa de Ulquiorra y había despertado a la parte más oscura de él y para colmo ahora debía verlo junto a sus amigos –excepto Rukia y Renji que pensaban igual que él- eso era sencillamente insoportable.

—Oye tú, emo— grito Ichigo. Ulquiorra continúo caminando, sin hacerle el mínimo caso a Ichigo que se enfado mucho más. —Tú, Ulquiorra, emo— le grito molesto. El pelinegro se volteo, el iba caminando al lado de Ishida y de Tatsuki que le estaban explicando sobre los clubes del Instituto. Ishida trataba de convencerlo de que entrara en el club de costura, mientras que Tatsuki le hablaba maravillas del de karate. Los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco, Ishida se llevo la mano a la cabeza, y Tatsuki negaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— le pregunto despectivamente el chico. Ichigo estaba realmente furioso, dio varias zancadas hasta quedar a solo pasos de Ulquiorra, señalándolo con el dedo.

—Tú, emo de mierda. Eras un jodido cabrón que no tiene derecho de estar aquí. Ni te creas que te dejare el paso libre para que vengas joder el mundo— lo señalo enojado, casi gritando. Ulquiorra continuaba sin pestañear y sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Le parecía bastante estúpida la reacción, llena de celos de Ichigo.

— ¿Culminaste, shinigami?— el chico le dio la espalda a Ichigo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Cuando estaban alejados le pregunto a Ishida. — ¿Qué es un emo?— el chico se ajusto sus lentes y le explico. Jamás había visto reaccionar a Ulquiorra de esa forma. El chico literalmente corrió hasta Ichigo, que hablaba con Orihime y le pego un puñetazo en el rostro.

— ¿Qué coños te ocurre?— grito este desde el piso Ichigo, con la nariz rota. Orihime se interpuso entre ellos, tratando de calmar a un enojado Ulquiorra.

— ¿Qué paso?— dijo angustiada, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Ichigo, observando el golpe, que comenzaba a tornarse morado. La chica sintió un gran vacío en el estomago, al ver al chico en ese estado, contanta sangre en el rostro.

—Eso es para que vuelvas a llamarme Emo, la próxima vez te mato— el ex espada se fue del salón a grandes zancadas. ¿Él un emo? La próxima vez se aseguraría de enviarle un cero a la cabeza a Ichigo Kurosaki. Ishida tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego tornarse serio ante la mirada de Ichigo.

—Ishida, eres un cabrón— le grito este. El Quincy le dio la espalda y se fue del instituto, realmente se lo merecía desde hacía mucho.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿estas bien?—le pregunto Orihime en un susurro, acercando sus dedos a la nariz rota de Ichigo. Sus ojos grises mostraban su gran temor a que el chico estuviera mal. Ichigo sonrió de lado, tener tan cerca a la chica lo hacía delirar.

—Realmente… no, Inoue. Ese maldito me ha dejado hecho un fiasco, creo que me siento hasta mareado— mintió el chico. Una mentirilla piadosa no hacía daño. Orihime lo observo preocupada.

—Kurosaki-kun, yo puedo acompañarte a tú casa, para que Kurosaki-san te atienda— se ofreció la chica, con una timida sonrisa. La más hermosa que había visto en todo el día Ichigo. Debía contenerse o se babearía en ese lugar.

—No, ¿Cómo crees, Inoue? No quiero que te molestes de más por mi— respondió Ichigo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

—No es ninguna molestia, Kurosaki-kun. — dijo tímidamente la pelinaranja. Ichigo sonrió ampliamente, para luego llevar su mano a su nuca.

—Pero entonces… ¿podrías ser mi enfermera por hoy? Es que mi padre no está. — si Orihime se negaba a su "_puppy face_" era que la chica no tenia sentimientos. Ichigo tenía una cara de cordero a medio morir, que hizo que Orihime incluso quisiera llorar.

—Etto… claro que si, Kurosaki-kun. — respondió la chica, con una tímida sonrisa. — ¿Te duele mucho?— pregunto suavemente, mientras tocaba cuidadosamente el rostro de Kurosaki.

—Sobreviviré— dijo dramáticamente. Rukia y Renji observaban desde la ventana {por afuera} del salón el drama de Ichigo. El chico podría ganarle a cualquier actor del Oscar con su gran interpretación de mártir. Rukia ahogo una risa, igual que Renji. Se suponía que la razón por la que Ichigo se había quedado con Orihime era para invitarla a salir, y luego declarársele, pero Ulquiorra le había arruinado de cierta manera, su plan. Aunque pensándolo bien, Ichigo había salido más inteligente de lo que pensaban los dos shinigamis. —Pero se como dejara de doler— dijo el shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo se acerco a la mejilla de Inoue y le deposito un beso en ella. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron rojas al instante. Ichigo se coloco de pie, y le ayudo a ponerse de pie a la aun sorprendida chica. Ichigo observo como Rukia y Renji los observaban y coloco los ojos en blanco. Rukia solo pudo sonreírle y alzarle un dedo en señal de aprobación. El herido se fue a su casa, llevando consigo a su enfermera.

Sin duda alguna el golpe de Ulquiorra le dolía, el arrancar aun conservaba su fuerza física. Lo único bueno de todo eso, es que tenia de cuidadora a Orihime, que se ofreció llevarlo a su casa y curarle. Además de que había podido besarle su mejilla, comprobando que eran tan suaves como siempre imagino. Después de todo, aquel maldito emo le había servido de algo.

* * *

><p>Y que les ha parecido? Espero sus reviews, y tambien podrán dejarme ideas, peticiones o sugerencias para los próximos oneshoots.<p>

Nos leemos luego^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! ¿Que tal están? Yo estoy muy bien, sólita en mi casita, en paz, escribiendo! Eso si que es vida, xDDDD. Bien, ya se que habia dicho que estos "drabbles" no tenían que ver el uno con el otro, pero al ver los reviews y ver que casi todos me pidieron que continuara con Ulquiorra y un Ichigo celoso, pues me encanto la idea, y aquí estamos! Este cap es un poco OCC pero lo amo, no me importa, lo amo. Jaja me provoco mucha gracia escribirlo y describir todo lo que le ocurre al Ichigo y sus celos hacia Ulquiorra, xDD

En este cap, notaran que Ulquiorra llama a Orihime **Onna **eso es mujer, y suena mejor que estar diciendo "Mujer, mujer" y bla bla bla, aunque aqui el Ulqui no hable mucho, xD

**Parejas:** ICHIHIME, podria decirse que Ulquihime, RenRuki.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, pero las ideas son solo de esta cabecita loca, osea mías, xDD

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a todos los chicos y chicas que me enviaron review. En serio, mcuhas gracias. Espero que este capi lleno de comedia (o eso creo yo) les agrade!

** ~ K**iller**Q**ueen

* * *

><p><strong>First Love, Never Dies Part II:<strong>

**.:B**loqueador** S**olar**:.**

Verano, época de relajación, de estar con los amigos, de ir a la playa y de estar feliz por que las clases han acabado. Toda Karakura, en especial los jóvenes, celebraban el final de las clases. El centro comercial estaba mucho mas lleno que de costumbre, y los gritos de los niños en el parque perturbaban a todo aquel que no quisiera tener hijos, y llenaba de alegría a aquellas parejas con interés en ellos. En toda la ciudad se respiraba relajación y buena vibra, excepto en una habitación, donde cierto joven de cabello naranja estaba echado en su cama, con una mirada llena de ira.

Kurosaki Ichigo jamás había odiado el verano, pero ahora si lo odiaba. Y tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, pero principalmente era por dos personas. Específicamente por una persona que era un estorbo en su vida. Ulquiorra Sciffer.

—Maldito emo de mierda, ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué va a arruinar mi vida? Maldito bastardo, quiero romperle su estúpido rostro en pedazos y dárselo a comer a los perros callejeros. Hijo de perra…. — su monologo lleno de ira fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello negro y ojos grandes color purpura. Rukia Kuchiki se cruzo de brazos frente a Ichigo.

La chica lucia un sencillo vestido de verano, confeccionado por Ishida -_"maldito homosexual"_ pensó Ichigo lleno de ira- hecho especialmente para Rukia. Bajo el vestido semi trasparente, la chica lucia su traje de baño, color azulado.

— ¿No piensas vestirte? Todos esperan en la piscina— le comento Rukia con cierto enojo. Ya estaba cansada de ver al idiota de Ichigo maldecir a Ulquiorra. En esos dos o tres meses que el ex espada había llegado, él les había mostrado que no era una mala persona, que incluso podían confiar en él. Rukia había mantenido una que otra charla con él, y se había percatado lo inteligente que era. Pero hay estaba Ichigo con sus celos enfermizos, molestándolo. Todo por sus celos hacia Orihime, quien le había dicho en más de una ocasión que ella lo amaba a él, y que Ulquiorra era como su hermano. _"Hombres tontos, llenos de celos, arghh"_ pensó la pequeña shinigami, aun cruzada de brazos. Ichigo la ignoro, lo que provoco que esta le pegara le lanzara a la cabeza uno de sus zapatos.

— ¡Maldita enana del demonio! Me las vas a pagar. ¿Por qué demonios me pegaste?— le rugió molesto Ichigo, levantándose de la cama. Rukia sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué te pego? ¡Por qué no me haces caso, idiota! Te he dicho que te están esperando en la piscina. — le grito la shinigami, tomando del suelo su zapato y colocándoselo nuevamente. Ichigo se cruzo de brazos. —Ahh, no me vengas con estupideces, Ichigo. Estas bastante grande como para estar haciéndote el celoso con Sciffer. — le provoco Rukia. Dandole directamente en el hígado.

— ¿Yo celoso de ese emo de mierda que se cree mejor y que piensa quitarme a MI Orihime? No me hagas reír, enana. — bramo el joven, provocando que la shinigami se riera y se diera la vuelta para irse.

—Si claro, si tú no estás celoso, a mi no me gustan los chicos con cabello rojo— dijo sin pensar, haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño. La Kuchiki se mordió la lengua y miro a Ichigo con enojo. —Di una palabra de lo que escuchaste y juro por mi zampankuto que te cortare la lengua. — dijo la mujer para irse a grandes zancadas. Ichigo aun no salía de su asombro, pero dudoso se llevo la mano a su cabeza. _"Eso quiere decir que si le gustan los pelirojos… oh Kami-sama, le gusta Renji"_ pensó horrorizado. Negó la cabeza una y otra vez para alejar los pensamientos de la pareja shinigami. _"Un idiota y una enana… que mal pareja." _

Un poco más relajado Ichigo se cambio sus ropas por una playera y pantalón corto para la piscina. El joven shinigami sustituto se dirigió a las afueras de su casa, donde una aun molesta Rukia peleaba con Renji. El shinigami de tatuajes coloco los ojos en blanco y se fue, dejando a Rukia junto a Ichigo.

—Si sigues maltratándolo de esa forma, serás viuda antes de la noche de bodas. — se burlo el chico de cabello naranja, llevándose un fuerte zape en su espalda. —Maldita— mascullo adolorido. Aquella shinigami, a pesar de su baja estatura, era capaz de pegar unos buenos zapes, y sin duda alguna ese era el mejor que había pegado en su vida, el que le provoco un dolor increíblemente fuerte al joven. —Hija de…— no concluyo lo que pensaba por ver que su pequeña hermana Yuzu corría junto a Jinta. El shinigami le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al chico, _"metete con mi hermana y te mato"._

Al llegar a al lugar donde estaba ubicada la piscina, Ichigo saludo con un simple asentimiento de cabeza a sus conocidos. Observo a su padre hablar con Yoruichi y con Urahara. Tatsuki, Chad e Ishida hacían competencia por quien nadaba más rápido, mientras que Renji se dirigía a la cocina, seguido por Rukia, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. _"Ni loco comeré algo que hagan esos dos, solo pensar en las porquerías que podrán hacer… argh"_ pensó. De todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día, su mayor shock fue el siguiente, ver a su hermosa novia vestida con un diminuto traje de baño color rosado, lucia radiante, provocándole una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta fue desvanecida de inmediato al ver lo que estaba haciendo su novia. Orihime estaba untándole bloqueador solar a Ulquiorra en la espalda, más bien parecía que lo estaba masajeando. Una rabia se apodero de Ichigo.

—Onna, ¿para qué es eso?— pregunto Ulquiorra, sintiendo como Orihime aplicaba con cuidado la loción.

—Es para evitar que tu piel se manche por el sol. Tienes una piel muy suave y muy pálida, y para que no se dañe debes aplicarte protector solar. — dijo la chica alegremente. Ulquiorra no entendía nada, pero la mujer le había rogado que debía aplicárselo, y si eso hacía que Orihime dejara de rogar, pues a él no le importaba mucho.

—Orihime— llamo Ichigo, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban los dos chicos. Su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento placentero, pero su novia parecía no percatarse.

— ¡Ohayo, Ichigo-kun!— grito Orihime llena de emoción. _"Kami-sama, ¿Por qué es tan inocente? Joder"_ pensó Ichigo mientras se detenía frente a ella. —Le explico a Ulquiorra-kun que debe utilizar protector solar para que su linda piel no se dañe— _¿linda piel? ¿Linda piel? Si, va a ser linda cuando termine con él"_

— **¿Celoso, rey?— **pregunto una voz en su interior. Ichigo mordido con fuerza su lengua. Si no le arrancaba la lengua Rukia, estaba seguro de que esa mordida lo iba a hacer. ¿A quién le había jodido la vida para que se la jodieran a él? ¿Por qué entre todos los humanos él? No solo tenía que ver a su novia todos los días con Ulquiorra, sino que le pasaba bloqueador solar y le decía que su piel era linda, y para colmo llegaba su estúpido hollow. Deseaba sacar su bankai y matar a dos malditos, su hollow y a Ulquiorra.

—_Si no quieres que te mate como a un jodido perro, mas te vale que te largues de mi mente en estos momentos, o no respondo, hollow idiota. ¡Lo juro por mi vida, que te matare sino me dejas en paz en estos momentos!— _grito furioso en su mente. El hollow guardo silencio al sentir la furia de Ichigo.

Estaba a punto de tomar por el cuello a Ulquiorra, cuando sus amigos _-"malditos traidores"- _llamaron a Ulquiorra para que compitiera con ellos. El ex espada observo a Orihime y esta asintió.

— ¡Suerte, Ulqui-kun!— grito eufórica Orihime. Ichigo se sentó enojado en una de las sillas, seguido por Orihime.

— ¿Ulqui-kun? ¿Linda piel? ¿Aplicándole protector solar? ¿Qué mierda es esta?— pregunto enojado el chico. El rostro de Orihime desvaneció su sonrisa.

—Ichigo…—

—Y ahora el malo soy yo. Joder, Orihime, tengo orgullo, no tanto como el del estúpido Quincy, pero si tengo orgullo. —bramo molesto. Orihime lo observaba sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo Ichigo. ¿Qué había hecho ella mal? ¡Si Ulquiorra era como su hermano! —Hoy no es mi maldito día, me encuentro con mi novia con ese emo de mierda, luego me entero de algo que me ha dejado petrificado, a Rukia le gusta Renji…—

— ¿A Kuchiki-san le gusta Abarai-kun?— pregunto asombrada Orihime. Si era sincera, lo suponía, pero no se esperaba que Rukia lo dijera, y mucho menos a Ichigo. El shinigami ignoro el comentario de su novia y siguió parloteando sus problemas, llenos de insultos, especialmente al pobre de Ulquiorra.

—… y me lleve un jodido golpe en la espalda por parte de la enana del demonio, y mi novia le dice a Ulquiorra que tiene linda piel. Joder, este es el mejor día de mi vida, ¿Qué me falta? ¿Qué un rayo me parta en dos? ¿O que un jodido hollow me traspase con una espada? ¡Esto es genial!— grito exasperado. Orihime noto la gran tensión de su novio y sonrió, no podía evitar sentir gracia ante el ceño fruncido de Ichigo, esta vez mucho mas fruncido que en otras ocasiones. _"Luce tan lindo"_ pensó la chica aun sonriendo. —Y ahora mi novia se burla de mí, no joder Kami-sama, has decidido joderme la vida. — grito lleno de estrés. Orihime se coloco de pie y se dirigió hasta él.

—Ichi-kun, estas muy estresado, ¿quieres un masaje?— le pregunto la chica tiernamente, besando su mejilla izquierda. El rostro de Ichigo se volvió rojo escarlata. _"¿Un masaje?"_

—**Si idiota, eso dijo la reina, un masaje. Es lo que hace con sus dos manos, aunque puede usar otras partes…—**

— _¡Cállate, pervertido!—_ le grito a su hollow antes de que este continuara. Inoue tenía sus manos en su espalda, dándole leves apretones, que le provocaban un gran placer y relajación.

—Ichi-kun, quítate la camisa— pidió la chica. Ichigo se quedo paralizado.

— ¿Quitarme la camisa?— tartamudeo ante su novia. Eso no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos de Orihime.

—Si, Ichi-kun para así poderte aplicar bloqueador solar. — le explico la chica dulcemente. Ichigo se quito su camisa, mostrando sus tonificados pectorales, provocando que la chica se sonrojara al extremo. Ichigo se acostó sobre la silla de playa y Orihime comenzó a masajearle la espalda con vehemencia, como si eso fuera a salvarle la vida. Ichigo solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el placer que le estaba provocando la chica. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Tatsuki llego.

— ¡Orihime! Tu nariz está sangrando— grito la chica preocupada. Ichigo se volteo para ver a su novia. Sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas y en su nariz había sangre. Ichigo sonrió al ver que su novia sangraba por la nariz por él. Mientras Ulquiorra no le provocara un sangrado nasal a Orihime todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? Les gusto? Déjenlo saber en un review! Si tienen alguna idea para el próximo capitulo, soy toda oídos!<p>

Sayonara!

~ **K**iller**Q**ueen ~


End file.
